There are a wide variety of structures and devices designed for the valving of bodily fluid, such as urine, and particularly to valve control devices for persons suffering from urinary incontinence. Urinary incontinence is a particularly long-recognized medical problem and relates to the inability of a subject to control voluntarily the elimination and function of the bladder, which problem can result from numerous causes.
While there are numerous apparatuses and methods for the valving of bodily fluids, such as urine, it is desired to provide for a new and improved involuntary urine control apparatus, system and method, which avoids many of the difficulties associated with prior art apparatuses and methods of controlling urine flow.